There and back again
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: No pairings. Time travel modern day AU. In the future the Akatsuki travel back 8 years to try and prevent a tragedy and set the world on a different path. Particularly one where a certain blond didn't nearly destroy their city. Because they went too far.
1. A plan

Document Opened: 08/23/2009, 07:33pm.

Authors Note:  
I got the general idea for this the other day and last night got the details worked out to _actually _have the whole plotted out and work.

This fic is pretty much drama. Originally there _were _going to be pairings but I couldn't decide if Dei should be with Sasori, Itachi or Hidan so I dropped that idea and it's essentially a friend fic

Warning: Confusing time-travel and Super-Natural busineess, Edited language via .  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kisimoto does.

////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A woman with striking blue hair walked into the chamber where she knew their leader, Pein, would be. He was there for quite awhile everyday. She knew he spent so much time there out of guilt for what they had done years ago.

Her heels clicking against the metal floor broke the steady pattern of the machines quite hums in the background. Enough so for her to get Peins attention as he turned his head to look at her from where he was standing close to the middle of the room.

"You know we can't keep doing this forever Pein. We have lives to lead along with being Akatsuki." She came to stand beside him and averted her gaze to what he had been looking at. A pod in the middle of the room with a person in the fetal position trapped inside, a special green liquid was kept in there to keep the being alive.

"I know. And I have been thinking about something for sometime now." He was silent for a moment but she waited for him to continue.

"We cannot kill him for multiple reasons and we cannot keep living here to make sure he does not finally breakout and escape. It was hard enough to capture him in the first place." The memory of that battle was a bitter one to them. Partly because it was _their_ fault. They had been reckless and stupid and pushed one person too far.

"Pein, are you really suggesting what I think you are?" The woman turned abruptly to look at him. She didn't have to study his face to know he was serious.

"This was our fault Konan. We have the power now to go and make it right. Or at least push it in another direction." When he turned to the right to face her, Konan could see it in his eyes that he was serious and his plan was about to begin.

"I'll go call the others to the board room." Without another word she turned and walked away. The silence was her answer. He did not need to confirm anything for her.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was almost half an hour later when everyone had assembled in the board room. Konan had the seat to the right of Pein and on down from there sat Tobi then Zetsu and Itachi.

Opposite side starting to who was on Peins left was Kakuzu then Hidan and Kisame and lastly Sasori. Being the leader, Pein was at the head of the table and they were only waiting on him to show up.

"Anybody know why the f*ck we're waiting on spiky?" Konan silently looked over Hidan who was looking at the others who either mumbled out a 'no' or just shrugged. He finally looked at her and she simply shook her head since she could not divulge Pein's plan since she scarcely knew the details. However, it was something big and the blue haired woman could sense that in the air and she was positive they could as well.

It was silent for another moment before Pein finally entered and quietly went to take his seat without so much as a murmur or a glance at the others, much less a reason why he was late.

After sitting, he looked at the others to confirm for himself that everyone was present. Satisfied that they were he began. "I'm certain you all remember what happened eight years ago."

Everyone made an expression that varied between annoyance and guilt. Crossing his arms, HIdan was the first to speak again. "Why in the hell are you bringing that up anyway?" He eyed the ginger haired man warily. It was one of the reasons they all still lived together in the main base.

He didn't bother to answer the silver haired Jashinist but rather he continued. "Our powers have grown beyond expectancy over the years and now I believe we can go and set things right." He _knew_ they had the power needed to perform the desired action.

"What is Leader getting at?" Tobi ventured.

"Combined I know we have the power to travel back in time and fix the past." He stood up and crossed his arms while eying the rest of them. He already knew he could rely on Konan to agree.

"Wouldn't that have unforseen consequences." Itachi, stood up and looked over at Pein. HIs own face was nearly unreadable to those who didn't know him well.

"If all goes as planned then there should be minimal damage if not undoing all of the destrution caused that day." Everyone was silent at that. At this, Pein knew they wold all agree. They had their differences but they all knew what happened so long ago was _their_ fault and it could have been prevented.

"This will go as follows. We go back to at least a month before everything happened and either bring that Deidara back here to see what damage has been done or inform him in another way and make sure he stays in his time-line." He frowned remembering one small detail. "And remember to make sure that our past selves do not see us and do not do _anything _else other than the objecive. Am I clear?" The man knew he was.

"I know something is going to go f*cking wrong with this. But it beats hanging around this place all the time." Hidan stood as did everyone else.

"Everyone who wants to go head to the door on the left, three rooms down." Pein was not surprised when everyone headed out of the door. '_Soon all wil be as it should have been._' Pein thought while heading to join the others. In a short time, they head to the past and make things right.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:  
This chapter takes place eight years in the future and the next chapter takes place eight years ago in the past. This is my first Akatsuki time travel fic, I already have a Saiyuki one, but this one is more complicated since they super-natural powers.

By the way, feel free to chew me out for any characterization issues. I won't bite back if you give concrit instead of insults.:3.

Oh, and it should be semi-obvious who the person in the 'pod' is.-Evil Grin-.

Finished: 08/24/2009, 03:15am.


	2. Warning tides

Document Opened: 08/24/2009, 03:55am.

Authors Note:  
Okay, this chapter is eight years in the past.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He tuned out the mindless chatter going on behind him from the girls and some of the guys. He didn't care about them and they didn't care about him. All he was focused on was getting a couple of things out of his locker and getting out of there and head back to his apartment for a bit before going to the park.

Task done, he shut and locked his locker for the day and headed for the semi-large double doors that served as the schools entrance and exit. Without a glance behind him he left for the day.

//////////////////////////

He had just stepped off the bottom step when he heard the silver haired teen call to him. "Hey! Blondie! Are you gonna fight me today or f*cking not!?" The blond cast an annoyed glance to the left to see a smirking silver haired teen, Hidan, look at him while waiting on his answer. "No, un." He told him flat out and somewhat blankly.

He had no idea why they seemed to get kicks from tormenting him. Almost everyday one or two of them kept trying to fight him. He didn't know why and no matter what he did they would not leave him alone. Without another word he turned to walk away.

"Look you little freak! Get back here and fight me!" Hidan huffed and crossed his arms as the blue eyed teen continued to walk away ignoring him completely. '_Dammit. This is getting to be harder then Pein said it would be._' Hidan thought while turning to go see the others.

///////////

It had taken him a little longer then normal to get back to his apartment since he took his time. He found no reason to hurry, it's not as if there was someone waiting for his return.  
More often then not he was wary to enter his place since he had no idea if or when _they_ would find him.

The thought brought a bitter frown to his face as he dropped his backpack near the entrance of the door and headed to the kitchen for a drink.

A couple of minutes later he had got himself a glass of orange juice and went to go sit in the living room.

//////////////////////

Plopping on the couch, he flicked on the tv to the news in time to get the weather. He watched bored with nothing on his mind.

"_And we wll be seeing showers possibly starting tonight and scattered through the weekend. So enjoy what's left of the day. Back to you Tai._" He flicked off the television as the screen switched from the bubbly blond woman to a man with semi-dark brown hair.

He leaned back and stared at the ceiling blankly while drinking. It was moments like this that were dull for him and to not be able to go outside without worry. He'd have to stay inside since he couldn't use his abilities when wet. Annoying, yes. But it had never been a huge issue before.

"Guess I'd better go ahead and go if I want to get any sketching done today, un." He thought out loud. A moment later he only rolled his visible eye at himself for even speaking out loud like that.

After getting up and putting the empty glass into the sink, he headed out the door after snatching his sketchpad and a couple of pencils.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

An hour later he had found a semi-secluded spot and had been working on sketching a group of trees for practice- but even with the peaceful scenery, something was bothering him.

He couldn't put his finger on it but _something_ had him on edge. Somehing that wasn't good, he knew that much at least. '_Maybe I'm being paranoid, un.' _The blond thought while making a few lines on the paper.

"We've finally found you." A female voice spoke.

He jerked his head up at the sound of the voice, it sounded strangely familiar yet different. '_Guess not, un._' He mused quickly while standing up and looking behind him.

His visible blue eye widened in surprise for a moment upon seeing the two people standing in front of him. He knew them yet they looked so different. A man with spiky, ginger colored hair was standing along with a woman with vibrant blue hair and part of it was done up in a bun on the side. He knew the two as Pein and Konan but these two looked like them only....taller, older.

His eye narrowed at the pair. "Who are you, un?" While waiting for their reply, he set about to sense anymore people or possible traps. It puzzled him as they were not exactly putting out a threatening aura. Cautious but not threatening.

"I think you know who we are." The older Pein spoke and his answer only annoyed the blond.

"I have no interest in your stupid mind games, un." He replied as calm as he could but some annoyance seeped it's way into his tone.

"We're only here to talk. Not fight." The older Konan spoke in a calm voice. "We do not have much time but we came back to warn you of something that happens on this day in one month." She was quiet after that so Pein could speak.

"We know about the Alpha-project and it's consequences." Pein could sense the controlled anger coming from the teen they had not spoken to in so long.

"_How_? How could you possibly know about that, un?" How could they know about the thing he had escaped from barely two years ago?

"As you can see we are the older versions of our current selves. The 'us' of this time-line cannot see the 'us' of ourselves from the future or it would be dire."

"Make sense, dammit, un." He wanted answers, not science fiction.

"There was a battle on the date Konan mentioned. One that has suffering for many people. Ourselves and you included." The fight, he remembered was a difficult one. Both physically and emotionally.

Suffering, that was not new to him. It was a bitter and sarcastic thought. "Are you saying it's my fault whatever happened, un?"

"Not exactly. Overall it was primarily our fault for not seeing what our actions were doing." Older Pein crossed his arms and frowned.

Konan quickly noticed that they were slowly starting to fade. Their powers were great but time-travel was a strong thing to even mess with. "Since we do not have much time, I'll tell you this. Do not merge with the Alpha entity. We had our reasons for what we are doing now."

"Given we could have gone a different way." Pein added in agreement. Noticing the slight transparency they had.

Many different emotions were running through him along with all kinds of thoughts. What made the three of them all look to the side was the onset of familiar voices talking in the distance but nearing.

Before the blond knew what was happening he felt a hand grab his arm and before he could react he heard older Pein say "Abort." And the next thing he knew, they were gone from there with only a couple of slowly falling blue sparks to hit the ground.

The next thing he could see was that they were in a metallic, empty room. He jerked his head around trying to decipher what had just happened. "Welcome to the future." He heard older Pein speak.

////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Back in the past a certain red head had just walked into where the trio was before since he heard voices, they needed the meeting to be secret and couldn't risk anyone from a rival gang spying on them.

However, the only thing he found was an abandoned sketchpad with an almost finished work on it. '_Not bad._' He thought while checking to see if it had someones name on it.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Authors Note:  
This chapter was going to be longer but then it would have made the story a little rushed.  
It's probably going to be under ten chapters.

Finished: 08/30/2009, 03:23am.


	3. Bleak future

Document Opened: 08/30/2009, 03:55pm.

Authors Note:  
This is fun to write.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"What is the place, un?" The confused blond questioned as they were in a weird metal room. It was just him, Older Pein and Older Konan.

"This is part of our base. Come with me and I will explain. Konan, check on the others. They should have appeared back in here with us." He looked over at her as she nodded and walked on ahead.

Pein then headed for the door and reluctantly Deidara followed. Ready to attack if the need arose. He knew he wouldn't like what he would find here, he was certain of it.

////////////////

Less than ten minutes later they were seated in what Pein said was the board room. "Originally I had no intention of showing you this but even with everything you have seen and heard from us, you still have doubts. Am I correct?" If he was in the blonds place then he would be skeptical as well. It wasn't until after the battle did they learn what the Alpha-project was intended for.

"I want answers, un." He narrowed his visible blue eye as older Pein nodded once. "As we have mentioned earlier, a devastating battle happened and we are to blame for the most part. However at the time, we did not know _anything_ about the Alpha-project until it was too late and fully learned everything after what happened."

"You keep saying you went to far. What are you talking about, un?" The blond bit back his nervousness at the situation.

"Watch the video. That will explain what you want to know." After pushing down a button on his desk a screen lowered and after a few seconds what started playing on the screen made the teen's visible eye widened in surprise.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Older Pein didn't show him anymore then two minutes of footage that was compiled from that fateful day.

As he stopped the footage, there was a wrapping on the door. "Enter." older Pein looked over to see Konan come in.

Deidara remained silent as Konan walked over to Pein in hurried steps.

"Pein, we need to send him back, _now_." She couldn't bring herself to say why while the teen was in earshot. She was practically whispering as it was.

"Did something happen to the others?" He questioned upon seeing her expression, a worried one.

"They're back in the room, waiting to return him to his time-line." She was a tad somber but wished dearly that what was happening would end up for the best.

He knew she would not lie to him. Even in such a circumstance and whatever it was, was not good. "Very well. Go on ahead and tell the others we're coming." Konan nodded and turned to leave. A heavy silence filling the room.

Pein looked at the blond who was very quiet. He couldn't blame him after seeing _any_ of the film that was put togther after everything happened. "Come with me. We're sending you back to your time."

Quietly, he followed. Taking in everything that he had seen.

///////////////////////

Before he knew it, they were in front of another plain silver door. "Before we enter I am going to have to ask you to close your eyes and focus on the day we were in earlier."

"Okay, un." He closed his eyes while letting out a low sigh.

"We did not do this to be cruel. Only to make things right. Remember that, let's go."

////////////////

Pein guided him to the middle of the room and made sure he knew to stay still and reminded him to focus. Even not looking, he could feel the presence of the others in there.

Still, he focused and before he knew it he felt that odd sensation during the abrupt teleport earlier and he was gone.

After he left they opened their eyes and raised their heads up. "Do you think we did the right thing?" Konan asked quietly, as she could see that everyone else was beginning to see the effects of what they done begin to take effect.

"At this point we can only hope." Pein spoke quietly enough just for her to hear as everyone was silent.

They knew they were dying in a sense. They spent their last moments in a mourning silence while seeing themselves and their surroundings slowly fade away into nothing,

//////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:  
This is the last chapter that takes place in the future and the last couple of lines made me a little bit sad.

Next chapter is longer.

Finished: 09/15/2009, 05:44pm.


End file.
